1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the embodiments relate to an OLED display that is designed to be slimmer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes a plurality of OLEDs each having a hole injection electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron injection electrode. The OLEDs emit light using energy generated when excitons generated by electron-hole combination in the organic light emitting layer drop from the excitation state to the ground state. The OLED display forms an image using the light emitted from the OLEDs.
Therefore, the OLED display has a self-emissive characteristic. Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED display does not require a separate light source and thus, the thickness and weight thereof can be reduced. Further, the OLED display has a variety of high quality properties, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, and quick response. Therefore, the OLED displays are drawing attention as the next alternative display for portable electronic devices.
Generally, in the OLED display, the representation of a black color and contrast deteriorate due to reflection of external light on electrodes of the OLEDs. Therefore, the OLED display further includes a variety of optical films, e.g., a polarizer film and a phase delay film, to suppress the external light reflection.
The optical films are attached to an outer surface of a substrate by adhesive layers. Therefore, the thickness of the OLED display having the optical films increases by the combined thickness of the optical films and adhesive layers.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.